La toile d'araignée enragée, l'amour piégé
by x-Requiem-x
Summary: UA- Une toile d'araignée tissé pour table d'échec, un roi fou, une reine froide. Un gamin étrange, à l'imagination sur-développée. Un gamin, perdu dans son monde sans savoir lequel. Un gamin, qui s'est fait prendre dans sa propre toile, face à lui. Lui qui est froid et chaud. Lui qui cache des secrets. Lui, qui se croit invinsible et beau. Mais qui est vraiment le maître du jeu ?


✖×✖Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au Divin Yana Toboso. L'histoire, est bien la mienne. ×

×Pairing: AloisxCiel. ×

×Raiting: M. ×

×Genre: UA, YAOI, ROMANCE. ×

×Note: L'histoire se passe à notre époque bien que je resterais quand même dans l'ambiance du manga. Les nobles en Angleterre sont toujours présents, et tant mieux pour moi. Bien sûr, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire là. Leurs histoires à quand même quelques similitudes avec celles du livre. Alois et Ciel sont une peu plus âgés que dans le manga, pour des raisons purement morales. Je pense que cela ne sera pas forcément joyeux, vu leurs caractères. ×

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Réception organisée, rencontre inappropriée.**

Il détestait cela. Il haïssait les gens. Il exécrait la foule. Il abhorrait ses obligations. Il vomissait ce monde totalement faux.

Pourtant, la fierté primait. Bien que le fait qu'il soit associable était connu de tous, il refusait qu'on le pense lâche. Lâche, il ne l'était pas. Il était peut-être arrogant, sûrement froid, peut-être même vide. Mais pas lâche. La lâcheté était pour les faibles. Et lui, il était tout sauf faible.

Il aimait entendre ses talons claquaient contre le carrelage élégant. Il aimait voir les regards se porter vers lui avec admiration, lorsqu'il faisait des rares entrées. Il aimait la prestance qui le caractérisait, la perfection de son visage, même s'il haïssait la juvénilité qui le rendait trop féminin.

Il aimait sa notoriété.

Bien qu'il soit imbu de lui-même, il l'affichait clairement et le reconnaissait. Après tout, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il était CielPhantomhive. Un jeune homme de seize ans, qui malgré son jeuneâge, n'avait pas laissé la société de ses ancêtres qui vivait depuis le XIX° siècle. Il était un de ces rares nobles qui persistait au XXI° siècle sans plier. Il avait réussi, à maintenir le domaine Phantomhive et la prestigieuse affaire de jouet en bois pour enfants, malgré la commercialisation et la mécanisation de la Nouvelle-Angleterre depuis le début du siècle.

Le jeune héritier afficha un sourire à son reflet, admirant la beauté qu'il possédait, et l'élégance dont sa tenue faisait preuve.

Il se tenait fièrement devant son miroir, perché sur ses mocassins légèrement surélevés qui soulignait sa petite taille. Sa tenue datait de deux siècles précédents, les froufrous et tissus blancs de toutes sortesse mêlant à l'azur profond pour une danse royale, mettant en valeur la fragilité de son corps et la maigreur de ses jambes longues malgré sa taille de mouche pour un homme. Il ne se voilait pas la face, son visage était définitivement poupin. Ses traits fins, presque trop,laissaient transparaître les marques de l'enfance. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine; par son manque de forme, de taille et de virilité. Son teint de satin n'arrangeait rien, et ses cheveux corbeaux contrastant sur son visage pâle non plus. Et pourtant, la perfection suintait de son corps doux, constituant un tout attirant. La seule chose brisant la douceur sur son être, était son oeil. D'un bleu profond, d'un bleu nuit étincelant. Un oeil, où son arrogance brillait de mille parts. Son jumeau, pour une raison inconnue, était voilé par un cache-oeil obscur.

Un coup à sa porte le tira de ses pensées. Crispé, il marmonna vaguement à l'intrus d'entrer, ne se détournant pas pour autant. Il resta concentré sur son reflet, ajustant son chandail bleuté, s'alliant avec son regard océan d'une intensité frappante. Il afficha une moue satisfaite, se plaisant à lui-même plus que personne ne pourra jamais lui plaire.

Il était prêt, enrobé dans une tenue ancienne coûteuse.

Il se retourna vers son majordome, lui lançant un regard aigre. Sebastian Michaelis afficha un sourire discret quelques secondes avant de retrouver son impassibilité.

Ciel, aurait volontiers avoué qu'il était magnifique, dans son costard régulier et simple, s'alliant avec ses cheveux de jais, ressortant sur sa peau porcelaine, s'il ne le personnage ne l'agaçait pas tant. Il trouva, malgré tout que ses mocassins d'un rouge flamboyant étaient de mauvais goût, même s'il devinait que c'était pour faire en sorte que ses yeux d'une couleur peu commune ressortent.

«Excusez-moi, My lord mais je pensais qu'il serait bien fâcheux que nous arrivons en retard. Je viens voir si vous vous en sortiez. De toute évidence, Monsieur est prêt. Je suis certain que Monsieur regrettera de manquer une seule seconde de cette réception si attendue. »

Malgré le sérieux dont il faisait preuve, l'impassibilité que son visage affichait et les mots choisis avec soin, la moquerie était évidente. Son ton enflammé par cette goguenardise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Malgré son envie de lui lancer des paroles tranchantes, le comte Phantomhive se tut et suivit calmement le jeune domestique.

Il marchait de son pas royal, ignorant les regards en coin des bonnes et autres sous fifres.

Il monta dans la voiture puissante, contrastant avec son apparence, ses habits et ses manières qui datait d'un autre siècle.

«Vous ne semblez pas bien pressé, My Lord. Un problème ? »Demanda sarcastiquement Sébastian en lui tenant la porte.

Le jeune garçon s'assit dans la voiture, ses jambes se croisant dans un geste purement féminin. Il ne répondit pas à son majordome, lâchant un son qui montrait la futilité que ses paroles lui inspiraient.

«Je n'ai pas peur, Sebastian. Je te prie, d'arrêter tes sous-entendus niais si tu tiens à ce que ta langue ne finisse pas en trophée. Je suis même fière. Là-bas, les gratins de la société Anglaise sont des hommes vulgaires habillés comme des pingouins, qui font leurs beurres grâce à la technologie et l'informatique, ou des feignants qui se croient fiers car la fortune de leurs parents les maintiennent en vie. Je suis fier de Phantomhive, comme c'est une fierté d'avoir un jouet, à notre époque, qui sort de notre usine. Personne ne comprend, pourquoi elle est toujours là. Mais ça permet aux enfants de redécouvrir comment on vivait avant, sans ces portables et ces jouets qui parlent. Rien n'est plus précieux qu'un vrai jouet. Mes grands-parents ne se doutaient pas que ça marcherait si longtemps. La société Phantomhive est une fierté, qui ne coulera jamais. Eux feront faillite, avec leurs ordinateurs dernier cri, leurs pétroles épuisables, leurs bombes sans intérêt. Moi, je serais le maître du monde, quand nous rendrons à la terre ceux qui appartiennent à la terre.»

Un sourire en coin étira brièvement les lèvres fines du majordome, qui se garda de le contredire ou même de se moquer de son emportement malgré la tentation qui le tiraillait.

Jamais, il n'oserait une approche trop directe, sachant que le maître, dans son ego sur dimensionné ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'étaient assez bête, pour ne pas reconnaître que le maître portait une affection bien particulière à son domestique. Après tout, il était auprès de lui depuis une dizaine années. Il représentait pour le garçon sa seule famille, la seule douceur qu'on avait su lui apportait. Sebastian Michaelis était ,en plus d'être son majordome, son meilleur ami. Mais il était bien trop fièr et orgueilleux pour l'avouer.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain, et la porte arrière où le corps présomptueux du comte Phantomhive reposait s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il se redressa, sortant de la voiture avec un air suffisant et hautain collé au visage, la vanité se lisant jusque dans sa démarche somptueuse.

Il poussa la porte du manoir, la salle de réception s'ouvrant devant lui, l'éblouissant par sa luminosité mielleuse. La pièce vide était d'un style victorien, qu'on lisait sur le papier peint doré et le carrelage or. Il vit avec dégoût les gens, s'entasser au centre pour valser au bras d'une femme vulgaire munie de robes à froufrous débordants de niaiseries, où au bras d'un homme riche, robuste, la luxure de sous-marque transpirant de leurs corps gras habillés d'un costume de haute couture, sur du Schuman maltraité par le pianiste.

Il laissa Sebastian sur le bas de la porte, se dirigeant avec supériorité dans un coin isolé de la grande salle. Il s'adossa face à un mur lisse , son regard se posant sur sa bague en saphir, oubliant ainsi les gens se trouvant autour de lui, rajoutant l'éffet arrogant qu'il relâchait.

Un domestique tremblant passa devant lui, un plateau à la main. Il continua sa route, ne lui lançant aucun regard. Ciel le siffla vulgairement, comme si l'homme n'était qu'un objet de sous qualité. Le jeune homme sursauta, le fixant étrangement. Il s'avança vers lui d'un bas hésitant, doutant sûrement de son âge. On ne donnait pas plus de quinze ans à Ciel. Pourtant, lorsque le jeune comte se servit deux coupes de champagne, il ne dit mot. Le regard que l'héritier Phantomhive lui lança, une fois qu'il fut servi le fit disparaître en vitesse.

Ciel savait qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'entraîner. Mais hors de question, que cette soirée continue sans qu'il passe un peu de bon temps.

Le regard mauvais de Sebastian sur sa nuque se distinguait malgré la distance. Il planta son oeil bandé et celui azur dans le regard carmin de son majordome, le défiant d'intervenir. L'amusement perlait dans son regard froid, alors que Sebastian se crispait, en voyant son jeune maître vidait les deux coupes d'une traite, une moue comique venant effleurer ses lèvres féminines. Il n'intervint pourtant pas, se détournant rapidement.

Ciel retenu difficilement son sourire, face à la bataille qu'il venait de gagner. Il sentit ses joues le brûler brusquement. Il était en train de se maudire d'avoir joué au plus malin, lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans sa réprimande muette.

«Ciel Phantomhive..»

Son nom avait été prononcé dans un murmure rocailleux, presque gémissant. La voix était empreinte d'une sensualité franche, l'enrobant de toute part. Contre toute attente -surtout la sienne- le petit brun se sentit frisonner, alors que son corps se raidissait. Il mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgiter quelques secondes auparavant. Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

Le jeune comte se retourna, les yeux plissés. Sa perplexité s'accentua en apercevant le nouveau venu.

Il devait à peine être plus âgé que lui, et pourtant son sourire enfantin le faisait douter. Il portait un short court, une veste carmin longue et un noeud vert mangeant son cou. Il semblait aussi fin que lui, et ses jambes aussi longues. Il devait le dépasser d'une dizaine de centimètres et pourtant il ne le prenait pas vraiment de haut. Ciel chercha une quelconque trace de virilité chez lui. En vain. Pourtant, il était bien moins féminin que lui.

Ciel le trouva beau. De cette beauté aristocratique et parfaite qu'il possédait aussi.

Ses traits étaient aussi fins que les siens, malgré le fait que ses lèvressoient plus gonflées -ce qui n'était pas bien dur- que les siennes. Sa peau était moins pâle que la sienne, légèrement dorée. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur éclatante, mi-longs, jouaient sur son front. Mais ce fut lesdeux aigues-marines qu'il avait pour yeux qui étaient son trait le plus valorisant, celles-ci d'une couleur presque incolore par la clarté du bleu encadré par de longs cils clairs.

Sa bouche ciselée avec perfection s'étira dans un sourire moqueur et doux à la fois.

«On t'a déjà dit que tu étais mignon, Phantomhive ?» ronronna le nouveau venu d'une voix enjôleuse.

Ciel savait qu'on lui avait déjà parlé de lui. Son visage lui disant vaguement des descriptions que Lizzy s'était occupé de débiter. Soudain, son nom lui vint comme une illumination. Alois. Alois Trancy. Le jeune garçon face à lui qui lui faisait dû rentre dedans était l'héritierTrancy. Arrivé dans le milieu il y a sept ans, lors de ses dix ans, désigné comme seul héritier de la lignée, son Oncle, riche pétrolier mourant prématurément. On parlait beaucoup, de sa personnalité extrovertie et déplacée, des scandales qu'il provoquait à certaines réceptions.

Le regard de Ciel ne pouvait se détacher de lui, froid et impénétrable. Le jeune blond le regardait avec curiosité, son sourire agaçant redessinant ses lèvres toujours présent.

«Comte Phantomhive, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?» murmura une voix claire et féminine.

Il aperçut vaguement la silhouette une jeune fille courbée sur le côté, s'adressant à lui. Il ne lui accorda à peine un regard, trop occuper à essayer de lire l'âme d'Alois Trancy.

«Non.»

La suffisance maîtrisait sa voix, la désinvolture perlant sous ce mot sec. La jeune femme, disparut aussitôt, autant blessée que vexée.

Les lèvres de l'héritier Trancy s'entrouvrirent pour laisser filer un rire tonitruant goguenard, rajoutant la honte à la femme qui disparaissait. Les regards se posèrent rapidement sur eux, alors que Ciel grognait, refusant de s'afficher de la sorte. Finalement; il retourna au mur duquel il s'était relevé, ignorant le blond avec l'indifférence inquiétantequi le caractérisait.

Un index gourmand glissa le long de sa joue, alors que le jeune brun à l'oeil bandé sursauta. Le doigt fin traça le contour de ses lèvres, qu'il se retint d'entrouvrir Il sentit le doigt inquisiteur glisser le long de son cou, avant de disparaître. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, alors qu'il frémissait honteusement. Il se recula de l'énergumène qu'était Trancy, lui lançant un regard noir. Ce dernier bouffa, visiblement amusé.

Une main attrapa la sienne, alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de la poigne violente du blond, qui le traînait à présent vers l'étage sans être discret. Il n'opposa pas vraiment de résistance bruyante, de peur que cela s'entende.

«Lâche- moi.» murmura durement Ciel, le freinant avec force.

Alois Trancy ouvrit une chambre, dès qu'une porte se présenta à eux. Il le lâcha enfin, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte, alors qu'un sourire taquin ornait ses lèvres. Le regard glacial que lui lança Ciel ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid, alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui en roulant outrageusement des hanches, dans une démarche féline.

Ciel, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à sa carrure recula à mesure que le blond s'avançait vers lui avec son regard moqueur, qui était à présent rempli d'une lueur plus sauvage. Lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé contre le mur, le comte Trancy en profita pour se coller contre son corps. Malgré lui, Ciel avait réagi. Ou du moins, son corps, le sale traître, l'avait fait. Le sang, qui dans ce moment crucial, aurait dûalimenter son cerveau avait choisi une autre direction.

Il sentit la main d'Alois Trancy frôler son érection, alors que sa lèvre rosée vint caresser son sourire gourmand, dans un geste séducteur, qui eut l'effet de faire tressauter son sexe.

«J'espère, Comte Phantomhive que vous m'accorderez cette danse sans hésiter.»

À peine la voix brûlante et rauque du blond parvint à ses oreilles que son érection se fit douloureuse. Il donna un coup de hanche, dans le but de le repousser; ce qui eut pour seule conséquence que sa virilité tendue vienne rencontrer celle d'Alois Trancy, qui se trouvait dans le même état que la sienne. Ce frôlement l'électrifia, alors qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement cassant. Il vit les yeux camaïeu de son vis-à-vis de s'obscurcir. Les lèvres charnues du blond s'ouvrir, pour laisser passer un souffle erratique.

«Laisse-moi partir, ou...»

Sa voix, qui n'était déjà pas bien convaincante au début se fana brusquement lorsque la main du blond passa sous sa veste pour pincer un de tes tétons. Alois retira sa main, alors qu'il s'occupait à faire disparaitre chacun de leurs habits avec une rapidité folle. Un sourire carnassier s'étirer sur ses lèvres, qui eut le don d'effrayer Ciel, autant que le regard sauvage qu'il posa sur son corps frissonnant.

«Vraiment ? Et qui va s'occuper de nous ? Parce qu'on a du travail, Phantomhive. »

Ciel voulut s'enfuir, amorçant un mouvement pour le contourner, mais l'oeil vif d'Alois perçut son mouvement, et plaqua son corps contre le sien pour barrière. La chaleur de son corps le fit gémir, alors qu'Alois se frottait comme un chat contre lui. Sa tête bascula contre le mur, ce que le blond prit pour une invitation, mordillant sa peau sensible alors qu'il s'amusait à frôlait son érection de la sienne, et à frotter son torse nu contre le sien. Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, glissant doucement afin de le marquer, provoquant un gémissement osé de la part de Ciel.

Ciel eut soudain une prise de conscience; outre le fait qu'il n'était pas gay, il allait perdre sa virginité avec un inconnu. Un inconnu qu'on disait totalement dérangé, pour couronner le tout. Pourtant, son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Attiré violemment par celui du blond. Il sentait ses entrailles se tordre, la violence de la passion l'envahir comme un raz-de-marée.

«Travaux...manuels... te ...suffiront» réussit à articuler le jeune brun entre deux gémissements.

Un rire amusé passa les lèvres du blond, avec une difficulté qui en disait long sur son état. Son visage mutin se plissa, ses lèvres toujours souriant quittèrent son cou, alors qu'il attrapa ses bras. Ciel avait conscience, qu'il s'abandonnait totalement, n'ayant plus la force -et l'envie- de se débattre. L'impassibilité et la froideur avaient quitté son visage. Ses traits doux étaient crispés par le plaisir, son oeil bleuté entrouvert embrumé par le plaisir, le corps nu tremblant d'appréhension, ses lèvres à demiscellées laissant passer une respiration irrégulière et bruyante; sa peau laiteuse rougie par la chaleur.

Le blond le fit basculer sur le lit avec brutalité, alors qu'il montait à quatre pattes, s'avançant vers lui comme un prédateur, son regard brûlant parcourant son corps pantelant. Une fois arriver au-dessus de lui, il répondit enfin à cette remarque.

«Je suis sûr, Phantomhive, que tu vaux bien mieux qu'une branlette solitaire.» Dit-il avec avidité, sa lèvre humidifiant ses lèvres alors qu'il baladait ses yeux clairs sur lui.

Ciel tout entier se raidit, ses hanches se levèrent d'elle-même pour venir à sa rencontre. Il vit le blond gémir, alors qu'il le fixait entre ses cils, son corps se cambrant d'une façon purement provocante qui fit gémir Ciel à son tour. Alois s'abaissa à lui, ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers son cache-oeil. Pour la première fois, il sentit son corps de frigorifier d'angoisse, alors qu'un cri lui échappa.

«Non !»

Le blond recula, perdu. La peur avait fait disparaître tout désir dans le corps de Ciel. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde; il se dirigea vers la porte, sortant en vitesse. Il se retrouva, nu, dans le hall, sans s'en soucier. Alors qu'il priait pour trouver une solution, sans avoir à redescendre nu dans la grande salle, il tomba nez à nez avec Sebastian.

Le regard carmin parcourt son corps, butant contre les griffures sur son torse, et les marques de dents le long de son cou. Les sourcils fins de son majordome se plissèrent, la perplexité venant rompre son impassibilité toute épreuve. Agacé, tremblant de froid, le coeur battant à folle allure, Ciel lâcha de sa voix tranchante;

«Fais-moi sortir d'ici, putain.»

La vulgarité était rare, chez le jeune comte, au point que cela affola son majordome. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors, ayant traversé la grande salle couvert par Sebastian.

Ciel monta dans la voiture, s'appuyant contre la vitre, recroquevillé surlui-même pour se cacher de sa propre nudité. Son regard se posa sur une fenêtre, et son sang se glaça, son sexe se dressant subitement. À la fenêtre, Alois Trancy le fixait de ses yeux inquisiteurs, le visage brouillait par le plaisir pour une raison qui paraissait logique, alors que ses lèvres murmuraient son prénom de façon exagérée.

Pris d'une fureur sans nom, il hurla à Sebastian de démarrer.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Cela vous a plus ? Vous voulez la suite ? Review, please !**


End file.
